


The Only Cat

by DesertVixen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: She wasn't always the only cat...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: fandomtrees





	The Only Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zephron1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephron1/gifts).



It was strange to be the only cat.

There had always been other cats – her mother, her littermates. Other cats where they lived before The Trap. Other cats after the Trap, with the nice lady, in the place where people came t see them.

Then gentler hands had put her in this strange box, where she was the only cat. She meowed a little, but instead of an answering meow, there was a friendly voice.

When they took her out of the box again, soft hands cuddled her, and she purred.

Somehow, she didn’t mind being the only cat now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
